The Gate Keeper
by cifer66
Summary: Harry just can't seem to catch a break. After finally defeating Voldemort once and for all, Harry expected to live out his fairy tale ending with Ginny. But what he did not expect was the universe being destroyed and some new hot-shot god recruiting him.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Supernatural or Harry Potter, I am only a school girl obsessed with them.

_The Gate Keeper_

_Chapter 1_

Harry was not having a good day.

It all started in the morning when Ginny packed up her things from Grimmauld Place and left, unable to abstain from the allures of one handsome barista she met last week at a bar. Of course, knowing his luck things got even worse with the arrival of a ministry officer inspecting his house for dark artefacts.

While the recently appointed Minister Shacklebolt revolutionised and reformed the core principles of the Ministry in regards to dark creatures, knowledge quickly travelled throughout all of Wizarding Britain that he possessed paranoia that could rival even that of Moody. In order to keep the threat of an uprising by the dark away, he soon introduced monthly inspections all households. These inspections are extremely thorough. One cannot simply cast a spell to detect anything dark, so as protocol, the residents of the house undergoing the inspection must leave for a few days.

Of course upon his return he did not expect to see Grimmauld Place a pile of ash. It would seem that the 'Ministry official' was a façade for a former outer circle Death Eater that escaped the Ministry.

So this is how Harry ended up lying on a tree branch, absently fiddling with a snitch, reflecting on how much he hated his life.

Like he already said.

_He was not having a good day._

That is until he sensed the arrival of someone below him. Glancing down, he saw a boy standing at the base of his tree, smiling at him.

"Harry Potter, we finally meet." _Oh great, here's trouble. _

Glaring at the boy standing underneath his tree, he swiftly leaped down from the branch he had previously been occupying.

The boy was short, appearing to be in his early teenage years. He wore what muggles would classify as punk with his spiked choker, leather jacket and pants, although the brown woollen slippers and blue goggles strapped to the side of his head was unusual. His russet hair and orange cat-like eyes only added to the youthfulness he radiated. A goofy smirk spread wide across half his face.

"Who the hell are you?" Harry questioned with narrowed eyes.

"Harry, I come bearing a proposition for you," the edges of his mouth twitched.

"What? Are you from the Ministry? I'm sorry but I'm not interested in whatever job you want me to do. Please just leave me alone."

"No Harry, you misunderstand me, to put it quite simply…I am God… and you have been chosen by the Fates, for your honourable services to the Wizarding World."

_Fates? God? Wow this is by far the craziest fan by far, _"What are you talking about? Are you-"

Suddenly the grinning boy snapped his fingers and Harry found himself floating in space. A second later the boy snapped his fingers and he collapsed on the grass panting.

"Was that…Is that…"

"Yes, that was entirely real, it was no mere illusion. But of course, if you still don't believe I suppose I could give you a little taste of my power…" As a blinding white light erupted from his body, Harry quickly blocked his eyes with his arm, feeling the power wash over him. _It's him! It's really God! I can sense it, this power… but wait…something's different…_

"I suppose you would have felt it, my power, it is still so young, juvenile." The fox-like grin slid off his face as he wistfully stared at his fingers.

"Like I said, who are you? _He feels like God, but there's something about his power which seems strange._

"Well, I guess you could call me the 'new' God, or the next universe's God if you like.

"The…next? He stood up, brushing off the blades of grass still stuck on him.

"Yeah that's right!" That annoying smile climbed back onto his face, "You know all Gods must die sometime. Right now God isn't feeling too good, the Fates say he has till evening until he perishes. So this is me, The New God. Nice to meet you!"

"So if you're the 'New God' then why are you talking to me?" He had never been the religious type. Sure the Dursleys went to church every Sunday, but they always left him in the cupboard. Apparently his 'freakiness' wasn't allowed there.

"With God's death all his creations will cease to exist and a new universe will be created. This is the universe I will be God of and you will come with me.

Harry froze, _a new universe? _"But, if you're creating a new universe then what happens to all the people here? I have friends, family…we only ended the war a year ago. Can't we just catch a break?"

"I'm sorry, but as I said your friends will cease to exist. _Everyone _will cease to exist. It is the way of the universe."

"But why do the Fates want _me_ to come with you?"

"Because I can't create the new world by myself." He chuckled with a wink.

_AN _

_Hello my lovelies, I hope you like my first ever fic! Sorry about any spelling or grammatical errors, I worked hard on this and was really excited to share it with everyone. I don't know when I will update next (I'm trying to write at least 1K per chapter) but it would really motivate me if I knew people liked reading this, so please review and send me some feedback. Thanks for reading!_

_-Cifer66_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Supernatural or Harry Potter, I am only a school girl obsessed with them.

* * *

_Chapter 2_

"They are abominations" Harry sneered from his perch on a thick bare bone white tree, turning to a slightly older God.

God had grown out of his punk clothing over the centuries, now preferring to wear a white clock with his customary goggles and slippers. These new clothes greatly contrasted against Harry's crisp black pin-striped suit. God looked down at his first creations and mournfully sighed.

The world was nothing but a sandy white desert filled with the grotesque creatures known as Leviathans. It was silent, deafeningly so, only the occasional howls and shrieks of their prey would pierce the air.

_Disgusting._

This was Earth, still only centuries old and already infested with so much carnage and destruction. It is a place where the inhabitants have only one drive: eat or be eaten, kill or be killed.

_Pathetic._

This was not what Harry nor God had envisioned for the new world. They wanted a world full of happiness and peace, replacing wizards and witches with angels and reapers. It sounded cruel, to yet again put supernatural entities alongside humanity just as the previous God did. However, it was a world where magic was impossible and only spoken in fairy tales. No human would ever be able to use the power of magic against another. But no world was perfect, that's why it's called _the world_.

Harry soon found out that he could do _anything_ in the newly created universe. His magic had quickly evolved from flashing lights and shouted incantations to more subtle actions such as snapping fingers and small hand movements, if his magic kept advancing at this rate, he would no longer even need to think for his magic to act.

Shortly after God created the beasts known as Leviathans, Harry created Death and the Reapers to help with carrying continuous number of incoming souls to the afterlife. It seemed that while he previously gained the meaningless status of Master of Death, in this world he actually did become the literal 'master of death'. Although Death only listened to Harry more out of respect for his creator than because he was forced to.

"Harry, what do I do? I have failed. My first creations as God are merely bloodthirsty animals, too smart for their own good." His normally boisterous orange eyes were tear-filled. Harry's hardened sneer softened.

Dark smog materialised at the base of the tree. Slowly, the poisonous fog formed the shape of a man with a cane. "If I may sirs, I personally find them quite entertaining."

"Death, don't you have more souls to ferry off to Hell?" Death merely scoffed and vanished, a trail of reapers following him.

Harry leaned back on his branch, "Perhaps we send them away? Start over with some smaller, less advanced species this time."

"But where? They are smart enough to escape anywhere we put them on Earth."

Harry grinned, "Then how about we send them somewhere _not_ onEarth."

"Huh? But even if we put them in space, give it a few decades and they would have already evolved enough to find some way to make it back to Earth."

"No, I'm not talking about space, I'm talking about a gateway…to another realm. Not even the smartest of them could crack that lock."

"Another realm…like Heaven and Hell?" God's eyes brightened slightly.

"Even better, one with a one-sided gate so they can't come out no matter how hard they try."

"What shall we call it?"

"_Purgatory_."

* * *

Several centuries on from the demise of the Leviathans, God turned the barren wasteland that Earth had become into a place full of nature and harmless creatures. Of course, even God could not create thousands of new creatures without at least some failures and thus Harry willingly took the mantle of Gate Keeper of Purgatory, managing those that went in and making sure _none _ever got out.

It was around this time that God decided he wanted to create something new, more humanoid in this lonely Earth filled with gentle creatures.

He called them angels.

Although God was still hesitant to create such powerful creatures like the Leviathans, it was necessary that an 'Army of Heaven' was available in cases of great emergency. Thus God only blessed his first four with endless power that rivalled even that of the Leviathans. They were the archangels.

"Harry, meet my newest creations, the archangels." A twenty year old appearing God flourished his arms with gusto towards the four kneeling figures. "My sons, meet my partner in crime and eternal best friend, Harry, Keeper of the Gates and bringer of Death."

Harry smiled, happy that God had created family after all these millennia. With just the two of them and occasionally Death, God sometimes did get a bit sulky. "So these are the famed archangels. Rise."

The four stood up obediently and he examined them.

Even Harry, who over the course of time had cared less and less for personal appearance acknowledged that the archangels were indeed beautiful. Pristine white wings sprouted from their backsides radiating power, no doubt would the lower ranking angels follow them without question.

"Good work God, it seems they are fine creations. I do hope you serve your father well archangels. Farewell."

It was then that Harry turned away from God and his new sons, knowing with a satisfied heart that God would not need his help or companionship anymore and vanished to guard his assigned gates, never intending to interact until times of great need. However it was only two millennia later, after the creation of all angels and man that they yet again met.

* * *

"Harry, I need your help."

Harry glared over his sunglasses at the looming figure blocking his sun. Sighing he snapped his fingers and the beach shimmered away, leaving the two figures in a darkened hallway leading to an ominous black gate.

"Welcome to the Gates of Hell. What can I do for you today God? Perhaps some poor soul in there that interests you? Or maybe all your angel buddies are getting tiresome and you want some quality company?" He gave a cock-eyed smirk.

"Harry, it's good to see you too, but there is an issue, it's Eve."

"Hmm, what about her? Last I heard you banished her from the Garden of Eden. Tricky business those snakes, never trust them. Believe me, I have experience."

God sighed, he knew somehow Harry was getting classified information from within Heaven. But as far as he knew as well as the undercover angels he ordered Raphael to send, Harry had never left the gates.

"No, she's gone mad. She's created all these creatures: vampires, ghouls she's even somehow turned human souls into ghosts! These things were never supposed to be made; it's pure blasphemy."

"What so you just want me to lock her and all her creations up into Purgatory?"

"Only Eve, she has done too much damage to the world for it to be reversed."

"Huh? So you want me to take out the mother, but not her children? That's harsh."

"It is necessary, I have no time to be concerned over the petty feelings of some abominations."

"No I was thinking of the humans that will be living in the same backyard of them." Harry's eyes darkened, his mind straying towards the memories of his old world.

"They will adapt, as all humans do in time. Now no more of this, drag Eve to Purgatory! Once she is there those 'children' she spawned will be condemned to the same fate as their 'mother'." The lights in the hallways flickered and the air thickened over the weight of a direct command from God.

"Oh fine, now bugger off you old geezer." And with a snap of his fingers, Harry disappeared leaving a slightly amused yet disgruntled God behind.

_Old geezer he says? Ha, he's older than me by 18 years! Eh, I'll just kick his ass next time I see him._

* * *

_AN_

_Hello again my lovelies! Another hopefully satisfactory, slightly larger chapter completed. Sorry about the lack of action in this chapter, but I'm just getting through the backstory. I hope you like the quick update btw ^.^ Please remember to leave a review and tell me what you think._


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Supernatural or Harry Potter, I am only a school girl obsessed with them.

* * *

_Chapter 3_

Harry stood in front of the entrance of a large cave. Howls of agony and despair could be heard from within. _Huh, so this is where the mighty all powerful Eve lives? _(Keep in mind this is still very early in time)

Stretching his arms behind his head and Harry mentally prepared himself for what could be a deadly fight. _But then again she is just one of God's creations, she can easily be disposed of. No, you're getting too cocky, don't ever underestimate the enemy._

Cracking his neck, Harry disappeared and popped into the centre of the cave. A girl, clothed in a white animal skinned dress with mud brown hair and eyes stared at him in distaste. "Are you another measly angel that God sent? You cannot kill me, I am the mother of all beasts and you'll have to go through all my children if you want me." Almost as if with a silent command, dozens of creatures gathered in the cave.

_So bothersome. _Harry rolled his eyes and clicked his fingers, the creatures vanished, scattered across the world. Eve, with widened eyes looked at the newcomer in a new light.

"What are you? You're not some pawn that God sent." Her voice shook but still remained commanding. Only her trembling body gave away her inner dread. It wasn't every day that Eve would face something that could easily defeat all her children

"Oh Eve, it's quite simple. I'm the Gate Keeper."

With that Harry clicked his fingers, automatically sending Eve to Purgatory.

_Well that was anti-climatic._

* * *

_(3 decades later)_

"Gabriel. What are you doing?" Gabriel froze, slightly turning his head towards the shadowed form of the speaker.

"Harry…you can't stop me."

"Oh are you sure about that?" Harry flared his power making the angel shiver. _Such raw power, even all the power the archangels could muster up combined amounted to almost nothing compared to him._ Gabriel suppressed a shiver.

Harry restrained his power, it would not do to frighten the archangel. "So, are you finally fleeing?"

"It's not my fault, what do you expect me to do? My family is tearing apart!"

The Gate Keeper nodded. He had been aware of Lucifer's uprising due to his spite of humanity. All angels had taken sides, with many aligning themselves with Michael and Raphael in the name of God and many of the older warriors with Lucifer. At first Harry debated whether to interfere or not, however, he quickly reminded himself that his duty was only to guard the doors of Heaven, Hell and Purgatory, not to the internal affairs within them.

"Where will you go Gabriel?"

Gabriel calmed down slightly from his internal terror, it seemed that the Gate Keeper was allowing him to go.

"I don't know. Anywhere is better than this hellhole (excuse the irony)."

An essence of a smile appeared on Harry's face, "Perhaps you would need some assistance?"

"You would help me? Why? You have always kept out of angel affairs, that's the way it has always been."

Harry conjured a luxurious white chair, tiny in comparison to the giant golden gates of Heaven behind him. He promptly sat on it, motioning Gabriel to sit beside him.

"Well, I guess I have always held a soft spot for the angels with character, _especially _troublemakers."

Gabriel suppressed a blush and sat, it seemed the rumours were true that the Gate Keeper still kept tabs within Heaven despite only visiting every couple of centuries. It was back in his fledgling days when God ordered that Gabriel should play more with his brothers instead of eating sweets. How was he supposed to know that dumping a bucket of water on Michael and then blaming it on Raphael would ignite one of Heaven's fiercest battles?

"I can make a whole new identity for you. Call it 'witness protection' if you will, it seems that it is crunch time and all must take a side: Lucifer's or God's. If there's a time to leave then it better be now, you're the last archangel who has yet to take a side, soon everyone will be after you. I'm thinking Loki, the Norse Trickster God would suit you. Pranking your fellow Pagan Gods and humans alike. What do you say to that?"

"Alright. But what's the catch? Just a little bit of charity? No one does anything for free."

"Oh no Gabriel, or should I say Loki? It's just a bit of good faith. Trust me." He smiled_. _He wasn't lying, he were fond of trouble makers. But Gabriel did remind him of a younger Harry Potter. Just an innocent seeking happiness and peace being dragged into war and made a soldier.

Harry clasped his hands together. "It was nice meeting you Loki, perhaps we will meet again in the future. Ta." The golden ornamented gate slowly slid open, dissolving the newly christened Loki in light.

* * *

(_Ten years later)_

Lucifer, God's morning star, the second born and leader of the rebel forces in Heaven sagged in Michael and Raphael's firm grips. Despite the grievous injuries inflicted upon his body, he glared defiantly with hatred at dark gates of Hell.

"Come, Gate Keeper." Michael called with a stony face, utterly indifferent to the banishment of his brother and the bloodbath that had occurred prior.

Almost a third of the angels had supported Lucifer's ideals; all had been executed for defying God.

Harry appeared at in front of the trio, "So this is the infamous rebel leader," he paced around the angels, examining the fallen leader.

"We have no wish for any small chat. Take him." Raphael commanded, shoving his brother forward to the ground. A grimace planted on his face and he stepped back as if disgusted.

Harry's grin slipped off his face and was replaced by a scowl. "Che, angels, always so arrogant."

In a flash of lightning, the three angels were splayed on the ground, struggling against some unseen force. Harry squatted in front of them, with squinted eyes and a playful smile painted on his face. "Now, you may be one of God's strongest, but don't ever think you are the only powerful beings." Flicking Michael and Raphael's foreheads, Harry and Lucifer disappeared.

With their absence, the pressure abruptly left leaving the two remaining archangels to collect their lost dignity.

* * *

_AN_

_Hello once again lovelies! Sorry for the late chapter, I was just under so much stress from school and unfortunately lost interest in this fic (pathetic I know, I've only written two chapters!), you can thank Cat Empire's Hello for this update, I must have listened to it at least 30 times on repeat while writing this. Sorry if Gabriel was a little OOC but I figured that in Heaven he would've been more serious. _

_I'll try to make the next update quicker. _

_ -Cifer66_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Supernatural or Harry Potter, I am only a school girl obsessed with them.

* * *

_Chapter 4_

_Lucifer POV_

He was angry.

So much anger, he could feel it oozing out of his body.

Father had abandoned him for these vermin – no, they were even less than vermin, these abominations. All he ever wanted to do was please his father, like a good son, but what did he get in return? A one way ticket to Hell immersed with the stains of humanity. Rapists, murderers, adulterers – they were all here, concentrated all in one place.

Lucifer huffed and ripped apart another of the disgusting creatures that lurked in the fiery pits of Hell. He released a frustrated yowl in the air. Why had God done this to him?

He had done everything to garner his father's attention. Projecting a small part of his essence to the outside world, he led the righteous astray and started wars that were never meant to be amongst previously peaceful people. But for all the chaos and havoc he caused for the humans, God still remained silent.*They even made a name for him; The Devil.

What could he do for God to start caring again? Even a glance in his direction was enough for him.

He looked around at the rocky terrain of hell. When an idea struck him. _Oh father is going to hate me for this…_

* * *

Lucifer observed the blond haired woman elegantly sat on a small stone. It was strange how she maintained an aura of power and authority over the other humans, but then again, what could Lucifer expect from first human to ever grace Hell.**

"Lilith, so we finally meet." He stood in front of her, blocking some of the vicious red light that lit up Hell from her face.

"I had heard whispers that a fallen angel had landed himself in Hell." She looked back at him, her face indifferent to the powerful being in front of her. Lucifer didn't know if it was from arrogance or stupidity. "So what do you want?"

He moved to sit beside her, shoulders slumped and hands in his lap, "Oh, nothing much really, it's just God isn't answering my calls. You see, I was his favourite, I was the one who loved him the most out of all of them and as you are about to find out, I am going to do something that is sure to get his attention."

A spark of fear appeared in her eye and to her fright she found herself unable to move as she attempted to flee.

Standing up again, Lucifer placed his two hands on her cheeks, "Now Lilith, don't be frightened, you are sure to survive. All I'm going to do is twist your soul a little bit, it may hurt for a bit." Bright light emitted from her eyes and mouth, accompanied by her anguished screams.

After a few minutes, the light dulled, leaving Lilith spluttering on the ground at Lucifer's feet.

"So, how do you feel?"

"What did you do to me?"

"Oh nothing much dear, I just made you a demon."

"A…what?"

"A demon. You crave power don't you? I know how you left Eden because that fool Adam didn't see you as a submissive wife. Then God sent you to Hell for your actions. But I see you for who you truly are – a ruler." Lucifer squatted down and almost lovingly caressed her cheek, "You wanted power, now you have it. You can blast all those misogynist fools across the universe if you wanted to."

"Wh...What's your name?"

"It's Lucifer…and now my dear Lilith, we have a lot of work to do."

* * *

_(5 years later)_

Lucifer smirked from his perch on a large boulder overlooking Hell when he heard the unmistakable fluttering of angel wings behind him.

"So, you finally came…I guess you've finally discovered my handiwork." He turned around to face his elder brother, Michael.

"Discovering it wasn't the problem, finding who the perpetrator was. Of course now I wonder how we could have overlooked you, brother, you were always so spiteful. I guess we just had too higher hopes for you."

"Oh, brother don't sugar coat it, I know I've been a very bad boy. I mean, it's not enough that I made every human soul in Hell a demon, but I've also corrupted the human populace up top, with these crossroads deals. Who knew that humans would do anything to get what they want?" Lucifer wistfully stared up at the sky, "and you want to know the funny part Michael? I did this all for dad, to get even a speck of attention after what he did to me. But you know what? I don't even care anymore. Dad can shrivel up for all I care, I made a name for myself: Satan, The Devil, whatever you want to call it, but just here me out, here, I have power, I actually mean something. Michael, since I've been cast out, how many times have you even seen God? Once? Twice? Brother, join me, we can rule Hell together, don't think I don't miss you. The demons will covet us, treat us like Gods! Now come brother, join me."

Michael lunged and grabbed Lucifer forcefully by the arm, "Now look here brother, I don't want to do this, but you have had too much freedom and have lost your way. God has sent me to rectify this mistake."

Michael clicked his fingers and suddenly a large void appeared in the ground, sucking everything in its path. "I'm sorry brother. But this must be done for the good of the universe."

With those parting words, Michael shoved his brother into the void, locking him in his cage for hopefully forever.

* * *

_*Okay, so I thought I should explain this to you guys because it might confuse some. So basically I made it that originally Lucifer was only banished to Hell and not sent into the cage, which means he still had quite a bit of freedom to roam around the place and cause havoc. _

_** I actually found some very interesting things about Lilith while researching her. It turns out that 'Lilith' was actually Adam's first wife before Eve and left Eden because she refused to be dominated by him and wanted to be equal. There's actually more to the story involving angels and things, but I decided to skip over that and just make it so that God sent her to Hell for her disobedience._

_AN_

_Hello once again lovelies! I'm quite happy about getting this chapter out so fast, I did promise you guys a quicker update didn't I? __But don't expect another update this quick. __Sorry about the lack of Harry action in this chapter, Lucifer was originally only going to take a small portion of this chapter, but he just kept on going and going, I swear he just wrote himself! _

_I hope the characterisation was okay, that is the thing I'm most worried about. Especially Lucifer, I tried to grasp his kind of sarcastic yet terrifying and charismatic personality. Not sure if I did it well enough though._

_ Just as a funfact, I was listening to the Panic! At the Disco version of 'This is Halloween' whilst writing the Lucifer scenes and I thought it was really fitting._

_Thanks for all the reviews, I just love getting feedback!_

_-Cifer66_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't own anything

* * *

_(200 years later)_

Silently Harry popped into a room. He raised an eyebrow while surveying his surroundings. The room was white, not just ordinary white no– but an almost compulsively pristine kind. Not a speck of dust nor dirt could be seen anywhere. The room was empty except for the lonely marble table and one chair located in the centre of the room. Even the sole occupant of the room, who was seated on the chair, was garbed in the blinding colour.

"So, this is where you have been hiding."

The man who can only be known as God glanced over his shoulder to the owner of the voice. His usually ruffled auburn hair was dishevelled and lanky.

"What do you want Gate Keeper?"

"Over 200 years since I've last seen you and the first greeting I get is Gate Keeper? That's harsh."

God shrugged his shoulders and leaned back on his chair.

Harry, unsurprised about God's uncaring behaviour took a seat on the table and continued.

"They covet you did you know? The angels. Even the ones that haven't seen you, they love you unconditionally. You've coddled and spoilt then too much. Truthfully it makes me sick." Harry grinned and peered over at his lifelong friend, seeing if his attempt to raise some of the familiar spark was successful. To his happiness a little smile was placed on the other man's face.

"The archangels are capable of controlling Heaven. They no longer need me."

"Yes, I see that they have already decided to close the gates of Heaven. By the way, I still haven't gotten payback from Michael for locking his brother into the pit without my permission."

"Yes, well it seems Michael, as the oldest, has taken his responsibility of leader. Now, Harry, what do you want? I hardly think you want to talk about angels."

"Why are you so suspicious? Can't this just be a friendly reunion? After all it has been so long. Age must be making you senile." He cast a sly grin at his old friend.

"Please leave me if you are merely intend to waste my time."

The grin slicked off Harry's face and was replaced by an almost wistful look.

"Why do you hide? Are you so afraid of what you created that you lock yourself in this room?"

"My creations are none of your concern. Leave Gate Keeper, you are no longer welcome here."

Rage filled green eyes searched the old withered face for any signs of emotion. Unsatisfied Harry slid off the table and faced away from God.

"You are a former shell of yourself God." With that scathing remark, Harry disappeared from the room, leaving his only friend to think over his words.

* * *

**IMPORTANT MUST READ**

_Hi my lovelies, I know that I haven't updated in 2 weeks but I have been busy with a crap load of work. Not to mention I've also been catching up in season 8 in preparation for season 9. The confrontation of Harry and God should have been more emotional I know, but I just couldn't write it out. Sorry if this disappoints some of you. _

_Unfortunately I have lost all the notes and ideas I have made for this story, I wrote it in my phone but somehow it just swallowed it up. I have come to the grave decision that this fic is officially on hiatus. I am definitely going to continue it someday, but I'm not sure when, however, if I do get requests to continue this I might start again. Unfortunately with the loss of my notes, all inspiration is gone. If anyone has any great scenarios or ideas that could occur for this fic, then just send me a review or PM of it and I may consider. So till the next time…_

_-Cifer66_


End file.
